Hamilton watches Hamilton
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: What will happen when the founding fathers watch Hamilton? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander blinked, one moment he had been in bed cradling Philip with Eliza by his side the next, he was in a room with a black wall, sitting on a couch. Eliza was still with him and so was Philip, but Washington was there and so was Lauren's, Mulligan, Laffyette, Angelica, Peggy, Burr and two men later identified as Jefferson and Madison. The black wall came to life and they all jumped back in suprise. A man dressed in all black was inside the wall.

"Hello, welcome to 2017, I am your host and you, founding fathers, and guests, are about to watch Hamilton, a play written about the life of Alexander Hamilton. Not all scenes may be accurate, additional charges may apply. We are in no way responsible for any inguries that may happen due to your watching of this show. With that said, let the show begin." the man said before the wall turned black again. They all gasped as the wall once again blinked to life.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**How does** **the bastard, orphan,**

 **son of a whore and a Scotsman,**

 **dropped in the middle of a forgotten,**

 **spot in the Carribian by poverished and squalor,**

"You did all that?" Laurens asked.

"Yep" Hamilton replied

 **grow up to be a hero and a scholar,**

 **the ten dollar, founding father without a father,**

"They put you on a coin" Washington asked, "I always knew you were something special, son"

"I'm not you son"

 **Got a lot farther by working a lot harder,**

 **by being a lot smarter,**

 **by being a self starter,**

 **By fourteen** **they placed him in charder,**

"Fourteen?" Jefferson asked in disbelief.

 **and everyday, while slaves were being carted and slaughtered,**

"Booooooo!" John Laurens called.

 **away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up,**

 **inside he was struggling for something to be a part of,**

 **our brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter,**

"Isn't that illegal?" Jefferson asked.

 **then a hurricane came, devastation reigned,**

 **Our hero saw his future drip, dripping down the drain,**

 **put a pencil to his temple connected it to his brain,**

 **and he wrote his first refrain,**

 **testement to his pain,**

 **well the word got around,**

 **they said, 'this kid is insane, man',**

"That's true" Thomas whispered to Maddison.

 **took up a collection just to send him to the main land,**

 **'get your education,**

 **don't forget from whence you came,**

 **and the worlds gonna know your name,**

 **what's your name man',**

 **Alexander Hamilton,**

John, Laffyette, and Hercules cheered

 **my name is Alexander Hamilton,**

 **and there's a million things I haven't done,**

 **but just you wait, just you wait,**

 **When he was ten, his father split, full of it debt ridden,**

Eliza gave Alexander an appoligetical look.

 **two years later see Alex and his mother bed ridden,**

 **half dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick,**

 **then Alex got better but his mother went quick,**

The room fell silent and everyone turned to Alexander. He just waved them away.

 **Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide,**

Again everyone gave Alexander pittying looks.

 **left him with ruined pride,**

 **something new inside,**

 **a voice saying 'Alex you got to fend for yourself',**

 **he started retreating and reading every treaty on the self,**

 **there would have been nothing else to do,**

 **for someone else with astute,**

 **he would dead at destitute,**

 **without a scence of restitude,**

 **he started work, clerking for his late mothers landlord,**

 **trading sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford,**

 **skaming for every book he could get his hands on,**

 **planning for the future,**

 **see him now as he stands on,**

 **the bow of a ship heading for a new land,**

 **in New York you can be a new man,**

"So true" Lafyatte stated.

 **in New York you can be a new man,**

 **In New York you can be a new man,**

 **In New York, New York,**

 **just you wait,**

 **Alexander Hamilton(Alexander Hamilton),**

 **We are waiting in the wings for you(waiting in the wings for you),**

 **you never backed down you never learned to take your,**

 **TIME,**

"That's for sure." Jefferson said. Everyone else shushed him.

 **oh, Alexander Hamilton(Alexander Hamilton),**

 **America sings for you,**

 **Will they know what you overcame,**

 **will they know you rewrote the game,**

"Now they do" Burr said.

 **the world will never be the same,**

 **the ship is in the harbor now see if you can spot him(just you wait),**

 **Another immigrant coming up from the bottom,**

 **his enemys destroyed his rep, America forgot him,**

"How could we be here if everyone forgot him" Maddison asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **We fought with him,**

"Yeah we did" Hercules shouted along with Lafyette and John.

 **Me, I died for him,**

John spit out his drink, "What" Hamilton scooted over to sit next to John and wrapped his arms around him.

 **Me, I trusted him,**

"I still do" Washington said.

 **Me, I loved him,**

"And I will always" Eliza said, reaching over to pat Alexander's leg, who was still wrapped around Laurens.

 **And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him,**

"What" Burr cried. Washington moved over from the end of the couch to Burrs other side to keep them apart.

 **theres a million things I haven't done,**

"That's for sure" Jefferson said to try and lighten the mood. No one laughted

 **but just you wait,**

 **what's your name man,**

 **Alexander Hamilton**

The wall went dark. Everyone sat in silence.

"I need to use the bathroom" Jefferson said before getting up.


	3. Aaron Burr

**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

 **that depends, who's asking?**

"Seriously Burr?" Angelica asked.

 **Oh well, sure sir,**

 **I'm Alexander, I'm at your service sir,**

 **I have been looking for you,**

 **I'm getting nervous,**

 **Sir I heard your name at Princston,**

 **I was seeking an excellerated course of study,**

"Wow" Madison said.

"That's my Alexander" Eliza said hugging him close. Alex let out a yelp of dismay as he was pulled from Laurens, who he was still hugging.

 **when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours,**

 **I may have punched him,**

 **it's a blur, sir,**

"Alexander!" Eliza said.

"It was before I met you" Alexander said in defense.

 **he handles the financials,**

 **You punched the bursar?**

 **Yes,**

Everyone laughed at him being so blunt.

 **I wanted to do what you did,**

 **graduate in two then join the revolution,**

 **he looked at me like I was stupid,**

 **'I'm not stupid'** Alexander said along with his on-screen self.

 **so how'd you do it,**

 **graduate so fast,**

 **it was my parents dying wish before they passed**

Everyone turned to Aaron. Aaron only waved them off.

 **your an orphan,**

 **of course I'm an orphan,**

 **god I wish there was a war,**

 **that we could prove that we're worth more**

 **than anyone bargained for,**

"Alexander, don't go looking for a war" Eliza said.

"Hey, I'm alive now" Hamilton stated in defense.

 **can I buy you a drink?**

"No, Aaron, don't put alcohol in this kid" Angelica said teasingly.

 **That would be nice,**

 **while we're talking let me offer you some free advice,**

 **talk less,**

 **what,**

 **smile more,**

Aaron nodded along with these statements. It was amazing how they captured his ideas so perfectly.

 **ha,**

 **Don't let them know what your against or what your for,**

 **you can't be serious,**

"Oh, but I am" Aaron said jokingly.

 **you want to get ahead?**

 **Fools who run there mouths off,**

 **wind up dead.**

"That's true" Hercules said, "remember Lee?" All the other soldiers nodded in agreement.

 **Yo,yo yo yo,**

 **What time is it?**

 **Showtime,**

John squealed in delight at him appearing on stage.

 **like I said,**

 **showtime showtime yo,**

 **I'm John Laurens in the place to be,**

 **two pints on Sam Adams,**

"So true Laurens" Alexander said.

 **But I'm working on three.**

"Brag much?" Angelica teased.

 **Ha**

 **Those redcoats don't want it with me,**

 **Cause I'll prap chick a prap these cops till I'm free**

 **A wee wee Mon Ami, j amapple Layfatte,**

Layfette cringed at his English.

 **the lance a lot of the revolutary set,**

 **I came from afar,**

 **just to say Bonswar,**

 **Tell the king Casetwar,**

 **Whos the best,**

 **Say Moi,**

"No say Moi" Hamilton replied. Layfette's reply was sticking his tounge out at Hamilton. George Washington rolled his eyes.

 **Brra brra Yo I'm Hercules Mulligan,**

 **Yes I heard your mother saying 'Come again',**

"Is that suppost to be an insult?" James asked, confused.

 **Ayy,**

 **Lock up your daughters and horses,**

 **Of course it's**

 **hard to have intercourse,**

 **Over four sets of coursets,**

"Hercules Mulligan!" Washington said, "Language"

"Sorry" Hercules replied sheepishly.

 **Wow,**

 **No more sex,**

 **Pour me another brew, son,**

 **Let's raise a couple,**

 **To the revolution,**

"What's so great about the revolution?" Peggy asked.

"Everything" Alexander, Hercules, John, and Layfette replied.

 **Well if it ain't the prodigy of Prinstion College,**

 **Aaron Burr,**

 **give up a verse,**

 **drop some knowledge,**

 **good luck with that,**

 **your taking a stance,**

 **you spit ima sit,**

 **we'll see where we land,**

"What kind of insults are they producing these days?" Madison asked to no one in perticular

 **Boooo,**

 **Burr, the revolutions eminent,**

 **What do you stall for,**

 **If you stand for nothing,**

 **what'll you fall for?**

"Wow, smooth Alexander" Angelica said.

"I know" Alexander replied

 **ohh, who are you, who are you, who are you,**

 **ohh, who is this kid what's he gonna do?**

At that moment Jefferson choose to come back into the room.

"Well what did I miss?"


	4. My shot

**I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **and** **I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **Hey yo I'm just like my country,**

 **I'm young scrappy and hungry,**

"That's for sure" Jefferson stated

 **And I'm not throwing away my shot,**

 **I'm 'a get a scholarship to Kings College**

 **I probably shouldn't brag, but dag,**

 **I amaze and astonish,**

"Brag much?" Angelica said to a smiling Alexander

 **the problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish,**

 **I gotta holler just to be heard,**

"That's true" Jefferson said. Everyone ignored him.

 **with every word I drop knowledge,**

 **I'm a diamond in the rough,**

 **a shiny piece of coal,**

 **tryin' to reach my goal,**

 **my power of speech unimpeachable,**

"That's the Alexander I know" Laurens said smiling. Alexander blushed.

 **only nineteen but my mind is older,**

"You're nineteen?" Eliza asked shocked.

"Not anymore" Alexander said slyly.

 **these New York City streets get colder,**

 **I shoulder**

 **Every burden, every disadvantage**

"Is that how you feel, Alexander?" Washington asked Alexander. In return Alex grinned sheepishly.

 **I have learned to manage**

 **I don't have a gun to brandish**

 **I walk these streets famished**

 **The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

 **But damn, it's getting dark**

 **so let me spell out the name**

"How would that help?" Madison asked the question that was on all their minds

 **I am the—**

 **A-L-E-X-A-N-D**

 **E-R—we are— meant to be**

 **a colony that runs independently,**

"That's for sure" Hercules shouted, which suprissed everyone else since he had been so quiet, they forgot he was in the room.

 **meanwhile Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly,**

 **essentially,**

 **they tax us relentlessly,**

"That certainly is true" Aaron commented.

 **then King George turns around and runs a spending spree,**

"He does have a surprising amount of Jewels" George said.

 **he ain't never gonna set his decendents free,**

"I never thought I'd live to see the day, in which I agreed with you" Thomas said while everyone else nodded along.

 **so there will be a revolution in this century.**

"Yeah there will" John, Marquis, Hercules and Alexander shouted.

"Boys" Washington, Angelica, Eliza, AND PEGGY said in unison.

 **Enter me(he says in parentheses)**

 **don't shocked when your history book mentions me,**

"Which they clearly have" Madison said to Burr, who chuckled. They had seemed to become freinds in the short amount of time that they had been in the room.

 **I will lay down my life if it sets us free,**

 **eventually you'll see my ascendency,**

"Like there was ever any doubt?" Marquis de Layfette whispered to Hercules who immediately burst into a fit of giggles.

 **and I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **Hey yo I'm just like my country**

 **I'm young scrappy and hungry,**

 **and I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **hey yo I'm just like my country**

 **I'm young scrappy and hungry,**

 **and I'm not throwing away my shot,**

 **Its time to take a shot,**

 **I dream of life without the Monarcy,**

 **The unrest in France will lead to Onarcy?**

Everyone cringed at Layfettes English.

"Sorry" he said in apology.

 **how you say, how you say, anarchy,**

 **when I fight I make the other side panicky,**

"Yeah, you do" Hercules playfully punched him in the arm. In return, Layfette punched Hercules back.

 **with my—**

 **Shot,**

 **Yo I'm a tailors apprentice,**

Hercules squealed like a little girl, "Look, there I am" he said tapping Marquis on the shoulder.

 **And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis,**

"Hercules Mulligan," Angelica said, "that is not very nice." Hercules yelped then hid behind Layfette.

 **I'm joining the rebellion,**

 **cause I know it's my chance,**

 **to socially advance,**

 **instead of sowing some pants,**

"Pants were the reason you wanted to join the rebellion?" Thomas said in disbelief.

"They were one of the reasons" Hercules shyly said from behind Layfette.

"Unbeliveable" Jefferson retorted.

 **I'm gonna take a—**

 **Shot,**

 **Yo we'll never be truly free,**

 **until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me,**

Laurens let out a whoop.

 **you and I,**

 **do or die,**

 **wait till I sally in,**

 **On a stallion,**

 **with the first black battalion,**

"Just you wait!" John told everyone else.

 **Have another—**

 **Shot**

 **Geniuses lower your voices,**

 **you keep out of trouble and you double your choices,**

Burr nodded at what his on screen self was saying.

 **I'm with you,**

 **but the situation is fraugh,**

 **you have to be carefully taught,**

 **If you talk your gonna get shot,**

"You tell him" Peggy shyly said. Everyone stared at her, in responce Peggy hid behind Angelica.

 **Burr, check what we got,**

 **Mister Layfette, hard rock like Lancelot,**

"Thank you Alexander" Marquis replied.

 **I think your pants look hot,**

"Finally someone noticed" Hercules replied forgetting he was suppose to be hiding behind Layfette.

 **Laurens I like you a lot,**

"So do I" John said meaningfully and putting his hand on Alexander's hand.

 **Lets hatch a plot blacker then the kettle corn in the pot,**

 **What are the odds,**

 **the gods,**

 **would put us all in one spot,**

"About 100%, seeing as here we are" Burr said to a chuckling Madison.

 **Pop and a squat on conventional wisdom,**

 **Like it or not,**

 **A bunch of revolutionary,**

 **manumission abolitionist**

 **Give me a position,**

 **show me where the ammunition is,**

All the soldiers, except Burr and Washington let out a whoop.

 **Oh am I talking too loud,**

"Mabye a little bit" Eliza said gentelly.

 **sometimes I get over excited,**

 **shoot off at the mouth,**

 **I never had a group of freinds before,**

 **I promise that I'll make y'all proud,**

"And you did" Laurens said to Alexander, lovingly.

 **Lets get this guy in front of a crowd.**

"And they did or we wouldn't be here." James said to Aaron, who was on the floor giggling so hard he couldn't stop.

 **I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **Hey yo I'm just like my country,**

 **I'm young scrappy and hungry,**

 **And I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **Hey yo I'm just like my country,**

 **I'm young scrappy and hungry,**

 **and I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **everybody sing**

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa**

 **Hey,**

 **whoa,**

 **wooh,**

 **whoa,**

 **Ay let em hear ya,**

 **lets go**

 **I said shout it to the rooftops,**

 **Said, to the rooftops,**

 **Come on,**

 **Come on let's go**

 **Rise up,**

 **When your living on your knees you,**

 **rise up,**

 **Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up,**

"What brother?" Peggy said, perhaps missing the bigger meaning.

 **Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up,**

"You've got to rise up" Angelica said to Eliza.

 **When are these colonies gonna rise up,**

"So true" Washington said.

 **When are these colonies gonna rise up,**

Hercules, John, and Marquis started chanting along.

 **When are these colonies gonna rise up,**

 **When are these colonies gonna rise up,**

 **Rise up,**

 **I imagine death so much,**

 **it feels more like a memory,**

"Really, Hammy?" John asked.

 **When's it gonna get me,**

"By your hand clearly" Madison said to Burr who for some reason didn't find it funny and paled at the mention.

 **In my sleep,**

 **seven feet ahead of me,**

 **If I see it coming,**

 **do I run or let it be,**

"You are running and that is it" Eliza scolded Alexander.

 **Is it like a beat without a melody,**

 **See I never thought I'd live past 20,**

 **Where I come from, some get half as many,**

"Really?" Jefferson asked, pityingly. Alexander nodded.

 **ask anybody why we living fast,**

 **reach for a glass,**

 **we have,**

 **to make the moment last,**

 **thats plenty,**

 **Scratch that this is not a moment,**

 **it's the movement,**

"Yeah it is" Hercules said.

 **we are the hungriest brothers for something to prove with,**

 **Foes appose us,**

 **we take an honest stance,**

 **We roll like Moses,**

 **claiming our promised land,**

 **and,**

 **If we win our independence,**

 **is that a guarantee of freedom for our decendents,**

 **Or will the blood we spill become an endless,**

 **Cycle of vengeance,**

 **and death with no defendence,**

Burr was suprised that Hamilton actually was smarter than he thought.

 **I know the action in the street is exciting,**

 **But Jesus between all the bleeding and fighting,**

 **I've been reading and writing,**

 **We need to handle our financial situation,**

 **Are we a Nation of States,**

 **Whats the state of our Nation,**

"Relatably" Layfette said.

 **I'm passed patiently waiting,**

 **I'm passionatly,**

 **smashing every expectation,**

 **Ever actions an act of creation,**

 **I'm laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow,**

"I'm hurt" John said sarcastically.

 **For the first time I'm thinking past tomorrow,**

"That makes so much sense" Thomas said. Washington, Eliza, and Angelica nodded.

 **And I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **Hey yo I'm just like my country,**

 **I'm young scrappy and hungry,**

 **And I am not throwing away my shot,**

 **We're gonna rise up,**

 **Time to take a shot**

 **we're gonna rise up,**

 **time to take a shot,**

 **we're gonna**

 **rise up,**

 **rise up,**

 **time to take a shot,**

 **rise up,**

 **rise up,**

 **time to take a shot,**

 **time to take a shot,**

 **take a shot**

 **shot,**

 **shot,**

 **A-yo it's,**

 **time to take a shot,**

 **time to take a shot,**

 **And I am—**

 **Not throwing away my—**

 **Not throwing away my shot!**

The screen went blank and everything was quiet. Everyone sat there processing the new information.


	5. Story of Tonight

**I may not live to see our glory,**

"Ahh, but he will" James wispered to Aaron. Thomas frowned, how had the two gotten so close in a matter of hours.

 **I may not live to see our glory,**

 **but I will gladly join the fight,**

Washington frowned, so many soldier were like this, if only they knew the harshness of war.

 **but I will gladly join the fight,**

 **and when our children tell our story...**

"That would be now" Burr wispered back to Madison.

 **and when our children tell our story...**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight,**

"Aren't they?" James said to Burr.

 **Lets have another round tonight,**

"No, don't put alcohol in this kid" Thomas said. Everyone ignored him.

 **lets have another round tonight,**

 **Let's have another round tonight,**

 **raise a glass to freedom,**

 **something they can never take away,**

"So true" Washington said

"You tell em John" Hercules shouted gaining cheers from Alex and Laffyette.

 **no matter what they tell you,**

 **raise a glass to the four of us,**

 **Tomorrow there'll be more of us,**

"And there was" Aaron declared.

 **telling the story of tonight,**

 **they'll tell the story of tonight,**

 **Raise a glass to freedom,**

 **something they can never take away,**

Again Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan, and Laffyette all cheered.

 **no matter what they tell you,**

 **Lets have another round tonight,**

 **Raise a glass to the four of us,**

 **Tomorrow there'll be more of us,**

 **Telling the story of tonight,**

 **Lets have another round tonight,**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight,**

 **Raise a glass to freedom,**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight,**

 **Raise a glass to freedom,**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight,**

 **They'll tell the story of—**

 **Tonight**

"That was a sweet song" Eliza said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.


	6. Schuyler Sisters

**There's nothing rich folks love more**  
 **Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor**

"We do not!" Eliza, and Peggy said at the same time Angelica said "You got that right"

 **They pull up in their carriages and gawk**  
 **At the students in the common**  
 **Just to watch them talk**  
 **Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded**

"Dad" Peggy said at the mention of her father's name  
 **Uh-oh, but little does he know that**  
 **His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**

"That's us" Angelica said.  
 **Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**  
 **Work, work!**

"You did that?" Washington asked suprised.  
 **Angelica!**  
 **Work, work!**  
 **Eliza!**  
 **And Peggy!**

"They all laughed at how Peggy had interupted the company.  
 **Work, work!**  
 **The Schuyler sisters!**  
 **Angelica!**  
 **Peggy!**  
 **Eliza!**  
 **Work!**

"That's right" Angelica said happy at how powerful the person playing her looked.

 **Daddy said to be home by sundown**

 **Daddy doesn't need to know**

"Angelica, you rascel" Hercules said.  
 **Daddy said not to go downtown**  
 **Like I said, you're free to go**  
 **But look around, look around**  
 **The revolution's happening in New York**

"Wooooo" Alexander, Hercules, John, and Marquis cried at the mention of the revolution.  
 **New York**  
 **Angelica**  
 **Work!**  
 **It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war**

"You've got that right" Burr said.

All the other soldiers in the room save Washington glared at him and Peggy, who promptly went back to hiding behind Angelica.  
 **People shouting in the square**

 **It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**  
 **New ideas in the air**

"You've got that right" Laurence called out to the cheer of his friends.  
 **Look around, look around**  
 **Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…**  
 **She's lookin' for me!**

"No I'm not" Angelica replied glaring at Burr.  
 **Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)**  
 **I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**  
 **I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**  
 **Whooaaaaa!**  
 **Whooaaaaa!**  
 **Work!**  
 **Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city**  
 **Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**

"Oooh, Burr" Hercules said batting his eyelashes to the laughter of Alex and John.  
 **Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny**  
 **But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

"Actually it is funny" Hercules said rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone ignored him.

"How can something smell like money?" Madison asked, confused.

 **Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels**

 **You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?**  
 **'Burr, you disgust me'** Angelica said along with her on-screen self.  
 **Ah, so you've discussed me**  
 **I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

"Apparently not if you are going to kill Alexander" Madison said.

Everyone turned white.  
 **I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

"Really, how do you like it?" Washington asked.

"It's great" Angelica said.

 **So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**

"I don't say that" Alexander told her.  
 **You want a revolution? I want a revelation**  
 **So listen to my declaration:**  
 **"We hold these truths to be self-evident**  
 **That all men are created equal"**

"I said that!" Jefferson exclaimed, excited for some reason.  
 **And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

"Met you" Angelica said.  
 **Unh!**  
 **I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel**

"And how's that working out for you?" Jefferson asked his eyebrows raised.

"It's a work in progress" Angelica said matter-of-factly.  
 **Work!**  
 **Look around, look around at how**  
 **Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

"That's for sure" Alexander said. Everyone agreed with him.  
 **Look around, look around at how**  
 **Lucky we are to be alive right now!**  
 **History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**  
 **In the greatest city in the world!**

"Yeah it is!" Hercules cried.

"I still think Monte Chello is better" Jefferson said.

"No one asked you" Alexander said sticking out his tougne.  
 **In the greatest city in the world!**  
 **'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**  
 **So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**  
 **You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}**  
 **So listen to my declaration:**  
 **We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)**  
 **Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)**  
 **Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**  
 **History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**  
 **In the greatest city in the world**  
 **In the greatest city**  
 **In the greatest city in the world!**  
 **Work, work!**  
 **Angelica!**  
 **Work, work!**  
 **Eliza**  
 **And Peggy!**  
 **Work, work!**  
 **The Schuyler sisters!**

"Yes we are" Eliza said sweetly.  
 **Work, work!**  
 **We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**  
 **Hey! (Work, work!)**  
 **Hey! (Work, work!)**  
 **Hey! (Work, work!)**  
 **{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)**  
 **In the greatest city (Work, work!)**  
 **{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world**  
 **In the greatest city in the world!**

"You got to love those vocals" Burr said and everyone agreed.


End file.
